deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Season 3 Opener: Norman vs Highlander
Norman: William the Conqueror finest soldiers, who took down the Saxons. VS Highlander: Wiliiam Wallace fierce troops, who fought a bloody war war for their freedom. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Norman The Normans were the people descended from Norse Vikings who in the 10th century founded the Duchy of Normandy, a fiefdom of the Kingdom of France. Their identity emerged initially in the first half of the 10th century, and gradually evolved over succeeding centuries. Although quickly adapting to the customs of their subjects, the Normans still retained many of the traits of their Viking ancestors. They displayed an extreme restlessness and recklessness, a love of fighting accompanied by almost foolhardy courage, and a craftiness and cunning that went hand in hand with outrageous treachery. In their expansion into other parts of Europe, the Normans compiled a record of astonishingly daring exploits in which often a mere handful of men would vanquish an enemy many times as numerous. An unequaled capacity for rapid movement across land and sea, the use of brutal violence and a precocious sense of the use and value of money were all traits that characterized the Normans. They played a major political, military, and cultural role in medieval Europe and even the Near East. They were famed for their martial spirit and eventually for their Christian piety. They quickly adopted the Romance language of the land they settled, their dialect becoming known as Norman or Norman-French, an important literary language. The Duchy of Normandy, which they formed by treaty with the French crown, was one of the great fiefs of medieval France. The Normans are famed both for their culture, such as their unique Romanesque architecture, and their musical traditions, as well as for their military accomplishments and innovations. Norman adventurers established a kingdom in Sicily and southern Italy by conquest, and a Norman expedition on behalf of their duke led to the Norman Conquest of England. Norman influence spread from these new centres to the Crusader States in the Near East, to Scotland and Wales in Great Britain, and to Ireland. The Normans conquered their foes with: Short Range= Norman Broadsword *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 2.5 pounds *Steel |-| Mid Range= Norman Spear *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Steel Tip, Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Composite Crossbow *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Range: 300 feet *Wood, Horn & Sinew *Steel Bolts |-| Special= Dane Axe *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Steel Head, Wooden Handle Highlander The Scottish Highlanders were the peoples who lived in the Highlands of Scotland. They are most famed for coming together in 1715 and 1745 to create the first and second Jacobite Risings, these risings were attempts by Prince Charles Edward Stuart and James Francis Edward Stewart to regain access to the throne of England, Scotland an Ireland. They wanted the Stewarts back on the throne because they were a Catholic family. However not all Clans supported the Jacobites, And instead joined the British Government Army, However both risings were a Government win. The last uprising ended with the Plaid, Tartan and Scottish weapons to be banned and many ex-Jacobites to be hunted and sent into exile. It also ended the usefulness of the Scottish Clan system. The Highlanders fought the English Crown with: Short Range= Scottish Broadsword *Weight: 3 pounds *Lenght: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Claymore *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Steel |-| Long Range= English Longbow *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Range: 600 feet *Yew *Steel Arrows |-| Special= Lochaber Axe *Weight: 6 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Steel Head, Wooden Handle Analysis & Notes My Edges: Short: Edge Highlander: The Highlander's sword is heavier and have basket to protect his hand. Mid: Edge Highlander: The claymore is shorter but more devastating and a cannot be destroyed like the Norman spear. Although the spear has the range advantage and can be thrown. Long: Edge Even: The Highlanders aren't that skilled with the bow, since they are rebels, but the longbow is still more devastating than the composite crossbow, which requires less skill. Special: Edge Highlander: His axe is longer and has more options with the hook and the blade. X-Factors Brutality: Norman 83, Highlander 94: The Highlanders were going to stop at nothing to achieve their goal, slaughtering the English with no mercy. The Normans did take captives and were kinda brutal, but not that fanatical. Training: Norman 90, Highlander 79: The Normans were proffesional soldiers and the Highlanders were peasants and low class warrior. Armor: Norman 85, Highlander 85: Both are wearing chainmail and have shields (Norman's kite shield and Highlander's targe). Tactics: Norman 93, Highlander 80: Normans had used shield walls, ambushes, fake assaults etc., while the Highlanders used mostly hit and run tactics. Notes Battle ends on 19th September Battle will be 1 vs 1, in a English field with forest around, with no horses, just straight 1 vs 1. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation With a quiet field in England, surrounded with forest nearby, a Norman soldier was returning to his camp, while he scouted the area and little did he know that he know, his camp is near the Scottish border. Near to the woods a highlander was approaching him and as lift up his longbow and fired a arrow at the Norman and pierced his shoulder, making the Norman back few feet. The Norman, hid behind a tree and as he pulled the arrow, he loaded his composite crossbow and fired his bolt at the Highlander, missing him narrowly and loaded his crossbow again, but before he fired his bolt, the Highlander missed his shot and The Norman missed too. After that, the Highlander started charging at the Norman holding his Lochaber axe and the Norman showed himself holding his spear and shield in position to attack, but the Highlander changed it as he smashed the shield and slashed at the Norman missing him narrowly, but he still received a trust at the leg. The Highlander sliced the spear with his lochaber axe, the Norman backed aside and grabbed his Dane axe. As both warriors connected their blades with each other and produced a little bit of sparks. As both warrior still fought on and on, until the Highlander tried to block the Dane axe blow and his lochaber was sliced in two. The Highlander pulled his claymore and as he gave a mighty war cry, he sliced the axe in half with his two handed sword. The Norman's last weapon was his smaller broadsword and he bravely pulled it and he started dueling with the Highlander and his claymore. While the Highlander's claymore is slower and was blocked twice by the Norman's sword, the Highlander trust it into the ground and pulled his own broadsword and both clashed in equally fast match of broadswords. As both of the warriors fought each other without exhausting themselves, but in the end the Highlander blade struck true, beheading the Norman and he sheathed his sword. as he grabbed and raised his claymore, he yelled "Scotland!!!!" in victory. Expert's Opinion While the match was a tie, I decided the Highlander to win due to having better weapons and he was suited for 1 vs 1, while if the battle was large scale, the Norman might have gotten the advantage, but in the Highlander's superior weapons, armor and his x-factors won him this battle. Category:Blog posts